


The Coldness of War Brings Forth the Heat of Love

by IvyCpher



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's a freezing January night in the midst of the revolutionary war and Alex knew he should be finishing his letter to Congress, but when John Laurens pays him a visit he can't do anything else but try and warm him up.





	The Coldness of War Brings Forth the Heat of Love

It was a bitter cold January night, the wind howled like a man meeting death, and no matter how close anyone sat to a fire they could not warm themselves. It was the weather of wars, cold and icy. Many men found themselves wishing to die instead by a Red's bayonet than the cold.

For the men who were already wounded from battle or sadly happened to catch gangrene, the weather meant death. Some of them welcomed it, many others fought hard against it only to be pitted against their pain until their souls could finally stand it no more.

Alexander pitied the dying men, but he did not pity the dead. A man who was on the verge of death was in pain, while a dead man felt nothing. He pitied the thought that they would die before getting to see the beauty of the independence of the American nation once they won this damned war.

For a young man who grew up in the warmth of the Carribean, oh these winters were cold. If he could sit and watch the storm from behind windows, perhaps he would've liked it better. But to be out in the cold made him hate these winter months.

Alexander sat at his small desk writing to Congress in the light of a lantern that was nearly out of oil. The flame flickered and danced in it's glass and metal cage, creating ghostly shadows across his desk and the tent. The ghosts of the lantern were nothing compared to the ghosts of war.

Congress expected General Washington to fight the war and they wanted to win independence, but they could never get their cotton filled minds around the fact that for there to be even a slightest chance at them winning this war, winning American independence, that they must have supplies. Shoes, blankets, gun powder, bullets, oil, and all amongst other things that they were quickly running out of.

Alexander was cold, he was freezing, he wanted to go to his cot and sleep until the warmth came back and killed off the cold. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, there was a war and if he was not permitted to fight in it then by God he was going to do his part.

He was just dipping his quill into the ink pot to start a new sentence when the front flap of his tent was pulled open, sending an evil gust of wind in to destroy to scarce amounts of warmth. Alexander turned around in his seat and saw John Laurens enter with a blanket clutched about himself like a child.

Alexander stood up from his work and went over to John, he was smiling softly but even in the soft light he could see that John was pale. "John, what are you doing? It's freezing out, you're going to kill yourself." Alexander said softly, he took John's hands in his and hissed at how cold they were. "You're like ice!"

"I wanted to see you, I know how you don't like the cold." John sighed softly, "And- the company has been so busy lately, it feels like there's no time to see you more than just a glance."

Alexander took to rubbing John's hands between his own and lead him over to his cot where he sat down. He shook his head softly and pressed a kiss to John's hand, "I know, this war that has brought us together is the very thing that's keeping us apart." He blew on John's hands to try and warm them. "But it's a war that must be fought."

John nodded with a soft frown, he took part of his blanket and wrapped it around Alexander's shoulders. "I sometimes wonder if this war is ever going to end, it's hard not to with the way things have been.." He sighed, scooting closer to Alexander so that they were sitting side-by-side. "But then I just think of you, Alexander, I think- I think of continuing what we have outside of our tents with all the lanterns out. I think of loving you behind locked doors instead, inside of warm rooms, with the lights on if we wished."

Alexander smiled, he pressed a kiss to John's cheek and sighed softly. "Dear John, if I believed in an afterlife that would be my ideal heaven. I only hope that in this house of locked doors that I could love you in a bed as well," He thumped the mattress of the cot with his hand. "And not one of these damn cots."

"Alexander, you can love me in any bed." John smiled and kissed Alexander. "Let it be a cot or some goose down mattress, I'd let you love me anywhere. Though, I do think a proper bed would be more comfortable."

"Well I would sure hope a proper bed would be more comfortable than a straw filled cot," Alexander shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips. "Though any bed with you in it is the most comfortable by far." The ghostly shadows of the lantern suddenly grew and flickered madly as if they were possessed and being read God's word, then without warning they blew out and left the tent black. "Should I demonstrate?" He asked quietly in the new darkness, his hand sliding up John's side.

John just barely bit back a laugh, "Alexander if the war does not kill us, I swear our love will, and I have no objection to that." He wrapped his arm around Alexander's shoulder and fell back on the cot, pulling him down with him. "Show me how comfortable this bed is then, will you? Right now I can't feel anything but a stray piece of straw poking into me."

Alexander pressed a line of kisses to John's neck, "Oh, John, I don't think that's straw." Though he had just been freezing his very ass off and dreaming of the war ending, Alexander was no longer cold. He was warm, warm, he could feel the warmth on his breath and under his skin. John too, had gotten very, very warm. But since it was a cold night, Alexander was intent on making him the warmest he could ever possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamilton fic! I got this idea ealier today and just had to write it out once I got back home!


End file.
